It is known in the automobile industry to provide a vinyl cover which may be draped over a fender or fenders beside the engine compartment as mechanical work is being performed on the engine within the compartment. The purpose of the fender cover is to protect the finish of the fenders from scratches and the like which can be caused by the mechanic working on the engine or by the tools which are being used in the maintenance or repair work.
Likewise and also in the automotive industry, "bras" have been designed for mounting on the forward portion of the automobile while the automobile is in operation. These bras are primarily used to protect the finish of the car from bugs and other road debris which could otherwise chip the paint and cause damage on the forward parts of the car. Bras are also used on automobiles for appearance purposes, the thought being that such bras provide a more "racy" image to the car on which they are installed.
On motorcycles, bras have likewise been used on the fuel tanks of the motorcycle which tanks are generally located between the legs and forwardly of the rider of the motorcycle. These bras are also designed to protect the finish of the fuel tank and create a "racy" image. They have a large recess to allow access to the opening of the fuel tank and to allow visibility for the speedometer, tachometer or other instrumentation which may be installed in the top of the fuel tank. Such bras are intended to be used when the motorcycle is in operation and are generally somewhat permanently installed and are not easily removed. They do not protect the finish of the entire fuel tank with its tank lid and instrumentation.